1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication terminal having a plurality of wireless communication sections each wirelessly communicating with another communication device and a wireless communication method in the wireless communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless communication terminal that is capable of performing both infrastructure-based communication with a wireless base station or the like and communication with a mobile information terminal or the like located close to the wireless communication terminal has been in widespread use (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-176676, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-182378, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-061681).
A communication standard that enables long-range and middle-range communication such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), base-station-based Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) (registered trademark), or WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) (registered trademark) is generally employed for communication with a wireless base station or the like (hereinafter referred to as “infrastructure communication”). Meanwhile, a communication standard that enables short-range communication such as Wi-Fi DIRECT (registered trademark) or Bluetooth (registered trademark) is employed for communication with a mobile information terminal or the like (hereinafter referred to as “proximity communication”).
In recent years, a content-oriented network has been attracting attention (see, for example, Van Jacobson, Diana K. Smetters, James D. Thornton, Michael F. Plassi, Nicholas H. Briggs, and Rebecca L. Braynard. Networking Named, Content. ACM CoNEXT, 2009). The content-oriented network is a communication network in which content management and routing (transfer) are performed on the basis of a content name.
In the content-oriented network, content is transferred by transmission and reception of an interest packet designating a name which is an identifier of the content. The content-oriented network is a CCN (Content Centric Network) or an NDN (Named Data Network).
However, the aforementioned conventional arts still need further improvements.